Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) is a messaging service capable of transmitting multimedia contents between mobile phones and between a mobile phone and other applications such as an E-mail server. The multimedia messaging service is divided according to operators to which users belong and areas in which the users are located, and is provided to the users by multimedia messaging service centers (MMSC) to which the users belong.
Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) is a set of globalized wireless application protocol standards made by the WAP forum. As long as a user uses a mobile terminal with WAP function connected to a WAP gateway, which is connected to Internet, like a desktop user, he can browse network information and enjoy the huge convenience offered by Internet, such as receiving and sending of E-mails, to obtain traffic information, stock information, weather information, news and query phonebooks.
Short Messaging Service (SMS) is the earliest short messaging service and is also a short messaging service with the highest popularization rate. The short messaging service is divided according to operators to which users belong and areas in which the users are located, and is provided to the users by short messaging service centers (SMSC) to which the users belong.
The three services introduced above, the multimedia messaging service, wireless application service and short messaging service, all belong to service products, among which there are many similar products and their implemented functions are different as well. However, networking structures of various products provided by different manufacturers are the same basically, and only service processing procedures are different. Meanwhile, these products are independent basically, that is, each product is networked separately and implements respective function separately, which results in repeated construction and resource waste.